All's Fair in Love and War, Right?
by NEWSIES.x.LUVR
Summary: I was bored in my free period...it's layla & warren hope you like it


**All's Fair in Love and War . . . Right?**

All is fair in love in war and doesn't love conquer all? Two questions that are asked over and over through time but never really _answered_. Warren Peace wonders this daily. When he walks into the cafeteria, seeing the couples scattered throughout. One in particular catches his eye: his best friend and his girlfriend. Will and Layla, however unlike every other couple, they are turned and have their back to each other.

"What's going on?" Warren asks slowly but only to be met with a daunting silence, "Guys?"

"Ask him," Layla finally huffs and Will scoffs rudely. What was going on with his two friends, the ones who claimed to be so in love for the past two years, the ones who made him want to throw up every time he was around. This wasn't due to cuteness either, it was a chance that he never took and always regretted. "Well?"

"Well what?" Warren asks exasperatedly.

"Uhg, never mind," Layla huffs again, standing. Warren watched her leave but turned his eyes back to Will.

"Will?"

"I dunno, man, things just changed," Will sighs and Warren rolled his eyes. This was typical Will, when Layla was upset, he'd just wait it out. But somehow Warren knew, well, more hoped that it wouldn't work. Yes, he was a horrible friend, but he was also hopelessly in love with his best friend's girlfriend. "We're just not as, together as before."

"Dude, you were together before?" Warren laughs, hoping Will won't see the happiness in his eyes. _I need to meet more girls_, he groans inwardly as he sets down his lunch tray and they launch into a topic far from Layla and the girls that plague their minds. Meanwhile, Layla stands in the hallway, slamming her locker shut, to find Magenta standing wanting for the rant she knows that's coming.

"What'd he do now?" Magenta asks in a bored tone but Layla shakes her head.

"Do you ever feel like you're with the wrong person?" she questions instead, causing Magenta's brown eyebrow to raise.

"What'd you mean?"

"Like," Layla sighed, sliding down the locker, "I don't know, how do you know you _want_ to be with Zack?"

"Because he's the only boy I can think about kissing and not gag."

"Magenta, I'm serious," Layla laughs but Magenta smiles.

"So am I, look if you aren't happy with Stronghold, I know plently of _men_ who'd be-."

"It's not that," Layla rushed to cut her friend off, not wanting to know the next part of the statement.

"Have you already _found_ someone?" Magenta inquires, knowing the girl sitting next to her all to well, "Who?!"

"No, no, it's just an idea," Layla mumbles, hoping she's not blushing but Magenta's stare is piercing the side of her face.

"Idea or not, I'd like to know, so spill."

"Magenta-."

"Layla," Magenta laughs, "C'mon, you know me."

"It's Warren." Magenta's jaw drops.

--

"Warren, what's on your mind?" Will asks, knowing full well that the boy next to him isn't thinking about how to save a chipmunk from a plummeting meteor.

"What, oh, nothing," Warren mumbles hopelessly but Will isn't convince, he knows it.

"C'mon, man, I know you," Will laughs but Warren glares at his plate of vegetables. Sighing, Will tries to pick another topic but is shortly cut off:

"Will, can we talk?" the red headed girl asks, biting her lip. Will's surprised at the lack of emotion he feels, when he used to be overcome with a hurricane just _standing_ beside her.

"Sure," he shrugs, getting up to follow her but casts a glance back to see Warren's already left, "What's up, Layla?"

"Do you think I'm crazy, William?" The question confuses Will but he smiles.

"Everyone has their moments."

"I'm serious Will."

"No," he replies, folding his arms and leaning against the tree beside him, "I don't."

"Would you keep that, uhm, 'feeling' if I said that I don't think we have anything left?" she asks, tucking a stray lock of hair.

"I wouldn't ever think you're crazy Layla, you're my best friend," he states and she smiles, thanking him, "But I do agree."

"You do?" there's relief in her tone and a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. Both feeling strangely at ease. He nods, reaching out to hug her and she laughs when he picks her off the ground. Watching the scene was none other than Warren Peace himself. _Of course they've made up, I was stupid to think they wouldn't_, he scolds himself, burning the cover of the book in his hand. Layla looks over at him, but his eyes dart down to the smoky pages and he continues to pretend reading. "Warren?"

"Hey," he grumbles, not even bothering to look up. He knows who it is, but is surprised to feel her sit with him.

"I can leave if you want me to," she says, noting the surprise but mistaking it for disgust.

"No," he smiles, "I like the company."

"Thanks," she mumbled as he inwardly curses at himself for sounding so juvenile.

"So you and Will?"

"Yes, me and Will," she grins, sensing his discomfort.

"How're things?"

"Never better actually," she answers, not missing the shift away from her, "We, uh, broke up, Warren."

"Really?" he knew he sounded as surprised as he was. Why would they break up? They were, as so many people had put it, 'perfect for each other'.

"No spark," she yawns, scooting closer. He stiffens slightly when she lies between his legs. "Something wrong?"

"Hm?"

"Am I," she sits up, looking back at him worried, "Oh god, did I, is this wrong?"

"What no," he shakes his head, pulling her back and she relaxes, "Just didn't expect it."

"Really?"

"Really," he smiles, "So Will doesn't mind?"

"All's fair in love and war I guess," she shrugged and Warren grinned. Guess that answered his question.

--

**I was bored during my free...hope you liked it :-) please review :-)**


End file.
